RWBY Themed Fanfiction
by Neon Snivy
Summary: Hey it's me Austin. So decided to make my very first fanfiction. It's like the popular Anime series RWBY but with a personal touch of me. Please read and I hope you enjoy it. Each chapter 'll be based off the episodes but, like stated before, with my personal touch. Please comment if you like it. If you don't like it please comment. If you don't know what it is comment too.


They walked down the street slowly. Coming through, they pushed people aside, while others did not hesitate to move. It was late in the night. The moon was out and they knew excatly where they were headed. They opened the door to the Dust shop and marhced straight to the counter. " Do you know how many dust shops are open at this late of an hour?" asked Roman. He leaned aganist his cane and one of his accomplice held a gun up to the old woman behind the counter. Nervous no what they might do, she begin to quiver in fear. "Please, take the money, just dont hurt me" cried the old woman. She was scared, and did not know what to do " Now, now" spoke Roman in a gentle voice. " We are only here for the Dust, now be nice and hand it over." The accomplice nudged the old woman with the gun and she quickly submitted. The guys wasted no time getting down to business. They begin, one by one, vacating all the tubes of the dust that it contained and stored them properly. One guy forced the old woman to hand over the raw Dust crystals. Heading toward the back of the store, they noticed a young man listening to the local news through his earbuds. " Hey!" shouted the man as he approached the boy. " Put your hands in the air and step outside of the building" commanded the theif. Unaware of the situation at hand, the boy ignored the man and continued to watch the news. the boy flipped his short white hair, adjusted his cyan and white shirt and focused primarily on the news. Now agitated the theif snatched the earbuds away from the boy and commanded him that he does as he says. With a swift kick, the theif is sent sailing to the front of the store and lands right beside Roman. As an immediate reaction another theif tries to seize the boy, but this one is sent throught the fromt of the shop's window. "Do not just stand there, get him!" speaks Roman as the rest of the theives go after the boy. The boy quickly manuvers his way out of the shop and into the streets of the city. His eyes are fixed on his oppenents as they run towards him. In an instant and pulls out two revolvers and fire the shots toward the theif in front of him. The theif falls to the ground and topples two others. One theif approaches him from behind and swings at him with his katana. Swiftly the boy dodges and pits his revolver to the theif's stomach and transform it into a kodachi. Upon firing the theif is blown away. Firing with all they have, the thieves shoot at the boy. The boy rushes toward the theives, evading most of the bulllets and getting hit by the rest, and slashes at them, leaving them sprawled on the concrete road. As sirens approach in the background Roman speaks." Wow that is impressive whoever you are, but my time to leave is now." Roman fires a round out of his cane at the boy. Covering his face the boy remained unharmed, but was suprised to find that Roman was no longer infront of him. Looking around him, the boy notices Roman getting into a Skycruiser ontop of a tall building. Ontotop of the building now, the boy quickly fire shots at Roman to get him to stop. "Nice try Frosty" says Roman sarcastically as he throws a fire Dust crystal at him and shoots it. an explosion occurs and the boy is left in the middle of it. Upon opening his eyes, he sees a purple shield infront of him. A strange woman appears beside him. Her scowl intimidated him, making him scared of her. Picking up the pieces with the wave of her riding crow, she lunged them at the helicopter, but they soon ignited. A mysterious woman appereaed in the Skycruiser. She caused firey explosions underneath the boy and the lady. The two ladies constantly battled, until the mysterious lady caused and explosion that led to her and Roman's escape.

-" What were you thinking!" exclaimed the woman, " You could have been killed" she shouts. The boy jumps in his seat and nervously tries to speak but does not. " You not only endangered your life but also the life of others as well." " If it was up to me i would have you sent home with a big thanks, and also a slap on the wrist" she says as she hits the table with the riding crow. " That is enough Glynda" says a man coming from the door into the room. He is holding a plate of cookies and smiles at the boy. He sits them on the table. The boy looks at them and focuses his attention to the strangers infront of him. Viewing footage of the fight from before the the man ask" Where did you learn to use dual kodachi?" Hesitant, the boy did not answer. " I only know one person alive how is thst skilled with kodachi and that is. His voice trails off. " My cousin Snake taught me" spoke the boy. " Did he now?" asked the man, " That means you must be Damino Beastly" says the man confidently. " That is me, and you must be Professor Ozpin. Ive heard quite alot about you on the news" remarks Damino. Pacing around the room now with a new found likeness for Damino Professor Ozpin asks him" why did you attack? Thrown off by the question Damino responds" I wasn't attacking, i was merely defending myself. Besides they interupted my stories." He was referring to the news. Satisfied with his answer he asked him if he wanted to become a huntsman. His answer was yes. Professor Ozpin offered for him to study at Beacon Academy. " I would love to" said Damino," But i have two more years until I will be able to go there." Professor Ozpin smiled and told him not to worry about that.

-" Beacon Academy here I come" says Damino. He was waiting in the Skycruiser with the others who were starting their first year at Beacon Academy too. " You know, you would sound so much cooler if you did not say that out lound right?" " Oh hush Chase, you are just jealous of me" said Damino playfully as he nudged him. " Look on the brightside, now we can hang out more often" assured Chase, "BUt you still need friends beside me though." Do not worry about it, I will just make some and everything will be just fine" said Damino as he gazed out of the window in astonishment at the view. They were almost at Beacon Academy. The news was playing in the background. It was talking about the evnets that happened last night. Without noticing it, he bumped into a beautiful girl. She took one look at him, sighed, and stormed off. " Yeah you will have plently of friends, and girls too" joked Chase. They were almost there.


End file.
